Długo wyczekiwane wyścigi pontonowe
Angela: 'W poprzednim odcinku Zemsty Przegranych - Kassidy znów kombinowała, jak wyeliminować z programu swoją siostrę. Jej plany kolejny raz zostały pokrzyżowane, ponieważ w drużynie Wojowników w konflikt popadło kuzynostwo - Dawid i Octavia. Dzięki nim zespół znowu przegrał, ale zlitowaliśmy się nad "biednym" Dawidem i zostawiliśmy go w grze. Co czeka naszą szesnastkę tym razem? Czy poznamy wreszcie antagonistę sezonu? I kto jako trzeci wyleci z show? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Totalną Porażkę: Zemstę Przegranych! ''Czołówka. Domek Dziewczyn Octavia chodziła w kółko sfrustrowana wczorajszym obiegiem wydarzeń. Jej "wędrówkę" obserwowały Katie, Lili i Rose. '''Rose: '''Mogę wiedzieć, co ty robisz? '''Octavia: '''Chodzę, a nie widać? '''Rose: Widać, ale chodzi mi o to, że chodzisz już tak od dobrych czterdziestu minut. Octavia: '''Serio? To która godzina? '''Katie: '''8.38. '''Octavia: Kurczę, straciłam poczucie czasu. A to wszystko przez Dawida. Bardzo mnie wczoraj wkurzył. Wendy: 'Podobnie jak ty. Oboje daliście dupy i tyle w temacie. '''Octavia: '''Tylko, że ja zrobiłam cokolwiek, żebyśmy nie przegrali. '''Cassidy: '''Masz na myśli awanturowanie się z nim i rzucanie hamburgerami nawzajem? Świetna pomoc. '''Octavia: '''Czy ty psycholko nie rozumiesz, że nie mam ochoty z tobą rozmawiać? ''Cassidy zacisnęła pięść, zebrała oddech i uspokoiła się, po czym odeszła od nich. 'Lili: '''Octavia, mogłabyś być dla niej "nieco" mniej wredna. Przecież nic ci nie zrobiła. '''Octavia: '''Wystarczy, że zabiła swojego ojca. Zdzira. ''Rozmowie dziewczyn przysłuchiwała się Kassidy. 'Kassidy: '''Dobrze, że jest tu chociaż jedna racjonalna osoba. Dziękuję, że mi wierzysz, Octavia. '''Octavia: '''Nie ma sprawy! Tępię morderców. ;) '''Kassidy: '''I bardzo dobrze, heh. '''Rose: '''Idźcie wy obie do psychiatry. Domek Chłopaków ''Dawid rozmyślał nad czymś, Ezekiel notował coś w zeszycie, Justin układał fryzurę, Lorenzo grał na PSP, Alan i Brick siłowali się na ręce, Dave leżał, a Severin jadł chipsy. '''Justin: Mam dość tych kłaków. Jak tylko skończy się program, to idę do fryzjera. Wkurzają mnie głupie kudły. Severin: '''Jak się o włosy nie dba, to wkurzają i nie chcą się układać. ;) '''Justin: '''Powiedział koleś z łupieżem. xDDD '''Severin: Bardzo zabawne, homosiu. Justin: '''Skąd u ciebie taka znajomość seksualności innych? '''Severin: Człowieku, oglądałem pierwszy sezon Survivora. Ten pedał Trent się przyznał, że się bzykaliście. XDDD Justin: Żeby życie miało smaczek - raz dziewczynka, raz chłopaczek. Tyle w temacie. Ezekiel zanotował zdanie wypowiedziane przez Justina. Dave: Nie to, żebym miał coś przeciwko homo/bi, ale mogłeś to kolego zostawić dla siebie. ;-; Justin: '''Ważne, że się z tym nie obnoszę. '''Dave: '''A jeśli tak, to toleruję. '''Severin: A ja nie. Obrzydliwy pedał. Dzieci też będziesz ruchał? Justin przywalił mu w twarz. Justin: 'Pedofilem nigdy nie zostanę, dla twojej wiadomości, zboczeńcu. '''Dawid: '''Nazywasz go zboczeńcem będąc pedałem? Gdzie tutaj logika? '''Lorenzo: '''Zamknijcie mordy, patałachy. Nie potrafię się skupić słysząc takie żenujące dyskusje. ''Ezekiel notował wszystko, co mówili inni. '''Dave: Co ty tam tyle piszesz, Zeke? Ezekiel: '''A tak sobie, jakieś wierszyki piszę. Takie tam bzdurki. '''Dawid: '''Akurat... pewnie znowu bazgrzesz jakiś plan strategiczny. '''Ezekiel: '''Na twoim miejscu martwiłbym się swoją sytuacją, bo o ile pamięć mnie nie myli, to wczoraj prawie odpadłeś. '''Dawid: '''PRAWIE. Dziś wymyślę coś, żeby pogrążyć tą moją głupią kuzyneczkę. '''Justin: '''Jak tylko będziesz nas sabotował, to możesz się pakować od razu. Nie będziemy tolerować czegoś takiego. '''Dawid: Już ty się o to nie martw, pedałku. :p Justin: Chcesz dostać, tak jak ten samiec alfa? Pomost, jezioro Wszyscy zbierają się na pomoście przy jeziorze. Angela zjawia się w seksownym, czarnym bikini powodując obiekt pożądania u chłopaków. Kassidy: '''Dziwka. '''Angela: '''Jak mnie nazwałaś? '''Kassidy: '''Dziunia... >_> '''Angela: '''Ma się rozumieć. Kochani, wasze dzisiejsze wyzwanie to pontonowe wyścigi! '''Katie: Pontonowe? Angela: '''Dokładnie. Będziecie musieli zrobić trzy rundki dookoła jeziorka napełnionego wybuchającymi bojami. '''Octavia: '''Poważnie, wybuchającymi? '''Wendy: '''Myślałam, że odkąd ten McLean siedzi w pudle, to show nie będzie już takie niebezpieczne. '''Angela: '''Nie możecie narzekać. Miały być w nim jeszcze piranie i rekiny, ale kazałam je anulować. '''Brick: '''Ooo, to dobrze! '''Angela: '''Wasze bezpieczeństwo jest najważniejsze, moi mili. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Dawid: Muszę jakoś zaszkodzić Octavii, bo inaczej, jak przegramy, to odpadnę. Dakota: Mam traumę po Zemście Wyspy, jeśli chodzi o boje. Pamiętacie ten odcin ek, w którym Kieł prawie mnie zeżarł, gdy wylądowałam na boi? Koszmarne przeżycie... Wyzwanie Angela: '''Każda drużyna ma trzy pontony. Musicie się jakoś rozdzielić na grupki, ale to pozostawiam waszej decyzji. Jak będziecie już gotowi, to startujecie. A, dziś z pewnością ktoś zostanie wyeliminowany. Radzę więc się przyłożyć, nikt nie chce odpaść tak szybko. '''Dakota: '''Hmmm... dobrze ludzie, kto z kim płynie? '''Dave: '''Ja mogę z tobą! '''Dakota: Jasne, możemy być razem! W pontonie, rzecz jasna. Heh... Dave: 'A bez pontonu to jak? :P '''Dakota: '''Oj, to już inna sprawa, haha! ''Oboje się zarumienili i przybliżyli do siebie. W tym momencie Kassidy głośno bekła. '''Lili: FUJ! Ohyda... ;-; Kassidy: '''Oops... Odbiło mi się! Pokój Zwierzeń '''Kassidy: Już ja wiem, co zwiastują takie zaloty... związek, sojusz, dotarcie razem do finału. Nie na mojej warcie są takie głupoty! Dakota: '''Chyba się w nim zauroczyłam. Jest taki fajny... <3 '''Dave: '''Och... musiała nam przeszkodzić w takiej chwili... Wyzwanie '''Brick: Zeke, płyniemy? Ezekiel: 'W porządku. '''Lili: '''Laski, to może my w trójkę? ''Kassidy i Katie krzywo się na siebie popatrzały. '''Kassidy/Katie: '''MEH... '''Lili: Skoro wolicie Severina... ;) Katie: A to spoko. xD Severin: '''To z kim ja mam w takim razie płynąć? -.- '''Brick: Z nami, mordko. Ezekiel: Jak chcesz oczywiście. Severin: '''No niech będzie. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Severin: '''Nie bardzo mi pasuje bycie z nimi w jednym pontonie, ale są najmniej irytujący w tym zespole Downa... '''Ezekiel: '''Może teraz wydobędę jakieś informacje o tym Severinie. Wyzwanie '''Rose: '''Wendy, Cass - dawajcie w trójkę. '''Wendy: '''Gitarka! '''Cassidy: Z wielką chęcią! Alan: Justin, Lorenzo - co wy na współpracę? Lorenzo: '''Chcesz współpracować ze mną? '''Alan: A czemu nie? Tylko jak będziesz coś knuł, to miej się na baczności. Lorenzo: '''Postaram się być czysty. '''Justin: Miejmy nadzieję. Dawid/Octavia: 'TO ZNACZY, ŻE MAMY BYĆ RAZEM?! Pokój Zwierzeń '''Octavia: '''CHYBA '''Dawid: '''ICH '''Rose: '''Pojebało? Nie. Oni są bezużyteczni, dlatego z przyjemnością pozbędziemy się ich obojga. Wyzwanie '''Angela: '''Gotowi... do startu... START! ''Pontony wypłynęły na jezioro. 'Angela: '''Wygnałam bandę, także pozostaje mi już tylko opalanko! Słoneczko, już biegnę! <3 ''Brick, Severin i Ezekiel. '''Brick: Co powiecie, chłopcy radarowcy? Ezekiel: '''A w sumie to nic. '''Severin: Gówno. c: Brick: '''Musisz być taki chamski? -.- '''Severin: '''Jestem chamski tylko dla idiotów. '''Brick: I mnie uważasz za idiotę? Powód? Severin: '''Oglądałem Zemstę Wyspy. Byłeś naprawdę żałosny. '''Brick: To było emitowane kilka lat temu... teraz dojrzałem i zmieniłem się. Ja notmiast oglądałem Wyspę Oskayi... twoje występki były bardzo drażniące. Severin: To tylko twoje zdanie. Ezekiel: Ja też tak uważam. Severin: A ty się mutancie nie odzywaj. Ezekiel: '''Mutantem to byłem 4 lata temu. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Ezekiel: On jest taki wkurwiający... mam wielką ochotę wywalić go z tego pontonu, ale wtedy moglibyśmy przegrać. Wyzwanie Dawid i Octavia. Dawid: Możesz trochę szybciej wiosłować? Jakbyś nie wiedziała, to mamy wyzwanie do wygrania. No chyba, że wolisz odpuścić i odpaść. Octavia: 'Nie odzywaj się do mnie, świrze. '''Dawid: '''A więc tak stgawiasz obraz. ''Dawid wyrzuca wiosła i wyrywa Octavii. Wtedy obok nich płyną Rose, Cassidy i Wendy. '''Rose: '''Co wy znów odwalacie? '''Dawid: '''Ta kretynka wyrzuciła swoje wiosła, bo powiedziała, że sam mam se wiosłować. >:( '''Octavia: KŁAMIESZ SKURWIELU!!! Dawid: ZAMKNIJ PYSK! Octavia: O NIE, POŻAŁUJESZ!!! Octavia rzuciła się na Dawida i razem wlecieli do wody, przewracając przy tym ponton dziewczyn. Wtedy wybuchła ustawiona obok nich boja wyrzucając ich na brzeg. Angela: Co wy robicie? xD Octavia: '''TO JEGO WINA! MASZ GO ZDYSKWALIFIKOWAĆ!!! '''Angela: Złotko, to ja o tym decyduję, a nie ty. Co takiego się stało? Dawid: '''Octavia wyrzuciła swoje wiosła i sabotuje nas zwalając winę na mnie. Ot co. '''Octavia: ZAMKNIJ ŁEB! Wendy: '''Oboje zamknijcie mordy, debile. Nie mogę już was słuchać. -.- '''Angela: '''Hej, wiecie co? '''Cassidy: Co? Angela: Gladiatorzy właśnie zrobili trzy kółka. A to znaczy, że wygrywają. Wy natomiast musicie dzisiaj kogoś wyeliminować. Gratulacje Wojownicy. xD Wendy: No chyba sobie żartujesz... Angela: '''Niestety nie, Wendy. Dzisiaj jedno z was zostanie przegłosowane wieczorem. Widzimy się w namiocie eliminacyjnym. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Dawid: '''Ale rozegrałem teatrzyk... teraz już jestem pewien, że Octavia wyleci. Byłem bardzo wiarygodny. :) '''Octavia: Przez tego bencwała pewnie dziś wylecę... jeszcze tego pożałuje, złamas. Domek Dziewczyn Kassidy: '''Jak tam "randeczka" z Dave'm? '''Dakota: '''Jaka tam randeczka, hah! '''Lili: Urocza z was parka! ^^ Dakota: '''Chyba się w nim zakochuję. Był dziś taki szarmancki... <3 '''Katie: To jest miłość, stara. xD Dakota: Tak myślisz? Chciałabym mieć w końcu chłopaka. A Dave cierpi po tej zdzirze Sky, więc jest wolny! Kassidy: Życzę szczęścia... >_> Cassidy: Uważaj, bop ktoś w to uwierzy. :') Kassidy: '''Nikt cię, głupia krowo, o zdanie nie pytał. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Kassidy: '''Kurde, muszę coś z tym zrobić. Dakota i Dave nie mogą być razem. I chyba wiem, co mogłabym zrobić. To będzie istna komedia sensacyjna! Ale to dopiero w następnym odcinku. ;) Domek Chłopaków '''Alan: Jesteśmy w drużynie z dwójką idiotów. Szkoda, że nie można odstrzelić ich obojga. Justin: Może jakoś Angelę do tego nakłonimy? xD Lorenzo: A jak niby chcesz to zrobić? Justin: 'Wykorzystam na niej swoje męskie atuty. ;p ''Severin wybuchł śmiechem. '''Severin: '''Weź, bo się ze śmiechu zesram. XDDDD '''Justin: To się zesraj. Ale nikt tego za tobą sprzątać nie bedzie. c: Pokój Zwierzeń Severin: On mi coraz bardziej działa na nerwy... może jakoś uda mi się go pozbyć? Byłoby o jednego frajera mniej. W dodatku pedała. Justin: 'Może mnie on pocałować w dupę. Albo lepiej nie, bo się zrzygam. Ceremonia Eliminacji ''Drużyna Wojowników zebrała się w namiocie eliminacyjnym. Wszyscy mają zmierzłe miny. '''Angela: '''Domyślam się, że tylko ja mam z tego grona dobry humorek... Domyślam się także werdyktu, kogo wyrzucacie. Ale dla pewności proszę was o udanie się zagłosować. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Cassidy: To nie powinno nikogo dziwić. Tępa dzida. Lorenzo: Lepiej spieprzaj tam, gdzie twoje miejsce śmieciaro. Alan: '''Alivederci Roma debilu. '''Rose: '''Frajer vs Frajerka... '''Justin: '''A to za ranek. Nara. '''Wendy: '''Pokraka... '''Dawid: '''To będzie czysta przyjemność, hehe. '''Octavia: I won na zawsze z tego programu, świrze. Ceremonia Eliminacji Angela: Dziś sami nieco się zdziwicie werdyktem. Przepyszne, cieplusie napoleonki wędrują w ręce... ... ... ... ... ... ... Alana! ... ... ... ... ... Lorenzo! ... ... ... ... ... Cassidy! ... ... ... ... ... ... Wendy! ... ... ... ... ... Rose! ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Justina! Angela: A więc zostało nasze feralne kuzynostwo. Octavia, "zgubiłaś" swoje wiosła i dodatkowo dzięki tobie wylecieliście w powietrze. Dawid, jesteś bezpośrednio odpowiedzialny za "zgubienie" tych wioseł... Dawid: '''Nieprawda. '''Octavia: Prawda, prawda. ;) Angela: Nie przerywajcie! Rose: '''Urgh... powiedz, które z tych debili odpada i idziemy spać. >_> '''Angela: '''Dawidzie... mam do powiedzenia tobie jedną rzecz. Dzisiaj byłeś bardzo pewny siebie... ta pewność siebie cię zgubiła, ponieważ to TY wrócisz do domu! '''Dawid: '''CO?! JAK TO MOŻLIWE?! '''Octavia: '''TAK!!! MASZ ZA SWOJE! <3 '''Alan: I co to niby za zaskoczenie? xD 'Angela: '''Ja jeszcze nie skończyłam... z głosowania wynikło, że mamy remis, a jeżeli Dawid odpada... to Octavia również! ''Octavia upadła na ziemię. Druzyna zaczęła wiwatować i się cieszyć. Pokój Zwierzeń 'Rose: '''Oboje mają za swoje. Dziękuję wszystkim pozostałym, naprawdę każdy miał dość tej dwójki. Byli jak wrzody na dupie. >_> Karuzela Wstydu '''Octavia/Dawid: '''CZEMU JA?! '''Octavia: '''Byłam waszym najlepszym zawodnikiem! Beze mnie jesteście skreśleni!!! '''Dawid: '''Zamknij już ten ryj, to wszystko przez ciebie! Niepotrzebnie ze mną zaczynałaś! '''Angela: 'Żegnam państwa! Nacisnęła guzik, a kuzynostwo zostało wystrzelone i odleciało. 'Angela: '''Cieszę się, że już po nich. Oboje byli wkurzajacy na maksa. A was drodzy widzowie zapraszam na kolejny odcin ek Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Przegranych! Dobranoc misie! <3 ''Zaciemnienie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Przegranych - odcinki